MONOMANÍA
by Redana Crisp
Summary: Mezcla de Edgar Allan Poe. Edward Cullen es un monomaníaco millonario que ha pasado por diferentes adicciones, pero estaba seguro que esta era diferente. Bella Swan es una chica universitaria en el momento, lugar y con el hombre equivocado.


**Disclaimer: Twilight y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, así como fragmentos y mezcla de personajes le pertenecen a Edgar Allan Poe.**

 **Hola. Es mi primer OneShot y quise compartirlo con ustedes porque tuve como un episodio de amor al terror y esas cosas (aunque siempre me han gustado) quise hacerlo como una mezcla de Allan Poe porque él es uno de mis escritores favoritos. Es mi primer experiencia escribiendo terror y solo lo hice porque octubre ya llegó y pronto viene Halloween. Tuve planeado hacer otro capítulo pero no de historia, solo para explicar algunas cuestiones. Pero lo haré aquí. Cuidaré de no hacer spoilers xD.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: En verdad les pido que sean discretos y si son menores de edad leen bajo su propia responsabilidad. Esto puede causar ideas erróneas y se pueden describir y descubrir cosas no aptas para sus edades.**

 **1.-Edward evita decir su apellido pero dice el de su padre, así que es obvio que es el mismo.**

 **2.-El formato del texto no es así, me refiero a que las personas que padecen de Monomanía tienen episodios de pérdida de memoria y no recuerdan como llegaron a ese estado o lugar en el que se encuentran.**

 **3.-Se le conoce a monomanía como un tipo de paranoia en el que el paciente sólo puede pensar en una idea o tipo de ideas. Una monomanía emocional es aquella en la que el paciente está obsesionado con una única emoción o varias relacionadas con ella; una monomanía intelectual es aquella en la que su pensamiento se centra en torno a una única idea o conjunto de ideas.**

 **4.-Tifus es un conjunto de enfermedades infecciosas y contagiosas que producen fiebre muy alta, intenso dolor de cabeza, erupciones en la piel y estados de delirio cerebral.**

 **5.-Esta historia y Edward están basados en "El gato negro" "Berenice" y "El corazón delator" de Allan Poe, algunos fragmentos fueron tomados de esas historias.**

 **Eso es todo, ahora sí, espero que les guste. Intenten ponerse en el lugar de Bella, es por eso que la historia es macabra. Comenten!**

 **MONOMANÍA**

 _"Presten atención ahora. Ustedes me toman por loco. Pero los locos no saben nada."-Edgar Allan Poe._

Querido lector, si alguna vez conoces en tu vida a un mono maniático, no lo ignores. Aunque la advertencia quedaría reducida a una infame persona. No me ignores a mí. Damas y caballeros del jurado, la prueba número uno es la que les voy a contar.

Nací en una asquerosa opulencia, mitad necesaria, mitad innecesaria. Hijo de Carlisle Cullen, siempre tuve obsesiones. El 20 de junio de 1918 mi madre clamaba clemencia y con un grito de desesperación y llanto vine al mundo. Mi nombre es Edward, no mencionaré mi apellido.

Desarrollé un par de obsesiones con ciertos objetos innecesarios. La fortuna de mi padre me solapó cada idea y obsesión. Desde postales hasta reliquias. Estúpidas reliquias. Me solapó la idea de ir a Francia para obtener mi título en Literatura, y también la idea de huir a América. Aun no descubro el porqué.

James Gerandy, estúpido psiquiatra me diagnostico ahí Monomanía, después huí hacia Chicago. Un envío de dinero me salvó y decidí vivir en un apartamento. Cuatro meses después, mi padre murió de tifus.

A mi vuelta de Londres, después de llorar lo necesario y consolar a mi madre, me enteré de que mi casera había alquilado el apartamento contiguo al mío a una muchacha universitaria hermosa. Maravillosa hasta el infinito. Lo supe cuando la encontré entrando a su apartamento en mi camino a comprar un café. Me obsesione con sus ojos ¡Oh hermosos ojos que me miran! Los labios los llevaba carmesíes. Sonrió y entró. ¡Oh afortunada muchacha! Durante los tres meses que le siguieron me dedique a observarla a la distancia y un día descubrí que no estaba en casa, así que hice un agujero en el tapiz y en la noche mientras tomaba sus duchas, -con la puerta del lavatorio abierta, debo aclarar-, yo la miraba y mis ojos no se abrían lo suficiente para que su imagen se grabara a fuego en mi retina. Desarrollé una conducta obsesiva a ese agujero. La inocente nunca se dio cuenta.

Me encontraba tocando en su puerta y la invite a tomar el té. Me sonrió y sus ojos revolotearon por mi morada ¡Que avergonzado estaba! Abrí la silla para ella y sus ojos llamearon. Sus ojos. Sus ojos. Hermosos ojos cafés. Bebió un trago de té y sus labios se quedaron marcados en la porcelana. "Bella" su voz sonó como campanillas en primavera. Bella. Bella. Bella.

Abrí los ojos y la universitaria estaba debajo de mí, sonreí. Sus ojos ya no me miraban. ¡No te imaginas lo que pensé! La vestí de nuevo y la acomodé en mi cama.

Bebí de mi whiskey y mire a Bella en mi cama, me senté a su lado y una pelota botó al piso. La levanté, su ojo me miraba desde la palma de mi mano. "Ja"-dije y después se le unieron más. Ella gimió, un leve quejido, y supe que era el quejido que nace del terror. No expresaba dolor o pena... ¡oh, no! Era el ahogado sonido que brota del fondo del alma cuando el espanto la sobrecoge, luego besé su frente. "Tengo una nueva colección, cariño" susurré en su oído. Después acomodé la taza de porcelana manchada en mi alacena.

Unos policías vinieron a mi casa ¡pobre amante mía! Tuve que perfumarla y acomodarla debajo de la cama. Buscaban a una mujer desaparecida, veinteañera, cabello caoba y ojos cafés. ¿Qué dijeron? Escuche algunas frases entrecortadas. No recordaba a nadie similar. Me sentía como si hubiera despertado de un sueño confuso y excitante. Yo había hecho algo. "¿Qué era?" Me lo pregunté a mí mismo, y los susurrantes ecos del aposento me respondieron: ¿Qué era?

Los oficiales se sentían satisfechos. Mis modales los habían convencido. Por mi parte, me hallaba perfectamente cómodo. Se sentaron y hablaron de cosas comunes. Más, al cabo de un rato, empecé a notar que me ponía pálido y deseé que se marcharan. Me dolía la cabeza y creía percibir un zumbido en los oídos; pero los policías continuaban sentados y charlando. El zumbido se hizo más intenso; seguía resonando y era cada vez más intenso. Hablé en voz muy alta para librarme de esa sensación, pero continuaba lo mismo y se iba haciendo cada vez más clara... hasta que, al fin, me di cuenta de que aquel sonido no se producía dentro de mis oídos. Ese sonido provenía de debajo de mis aposentos.

Mientras los detectives hablaban mire hacia la mesa y tome un pedazo de papel. "Por esos ojos haría lo que sea, mataría a quien sea" ¿Por qué, pues, al leerlas se me erizaron los cabellos y la sangre se congeló en mis venas?

¡Es cierto! Siempre he sido nervioso, muy nervioso, terriblemente nervioso. ¿Pero por qué afirman ustedes que estoy loco? Sin duda estaba pálido pero seguí hablando con soltura, esos malvados ni se lo imaginaban. ¿Por qué no se iban? Mi corazón latía. El corazón de la muchacha latía. Tump. Tump. Tump. ¿Es que ellos no lo escuchaban? Claro que escuchaban ¿Cómo podrían no hacerlo? ¡Estaban fingiendo! ¡No, no lo hacían! No escuchaban nada.

No podía soportar más tiempo sus sonrisas hipócritas. Sentí que tenía que gritar, correr, morir. Tump. Tump. Tump. Más fuerte, cada vez más fuerte. Todo se volvió borroso, como si estuviera mirando a través de un celofán. Sus ojos estaban frente a mí.

-¡Basta ya de fingir, bastardos!-aullé poniéndome de pie, la mesa hizo un estruendo al caer-¡Confieso que la mate! ¡Ahí…ahí! ¡Amarrada! ¡Debajo de la cama! ¡Donde está latiendo su horrible corazón!


End file.
